warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Fanon Wiki
Active Users: Edits: Welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! This wiki is a community for fans of the book series Warriors to share all their Fanon content. You can share OCs (original characters,) write fanfictions, form clans, roleplay with others, share art, and more. We also have a community of other users here, so you’re encouraged to talk to them and meet new people! We hope you enjoy Warriors Fanon Wiki. ~ The Mod Team SPOTLIGHT OF THE WEEK LIGHT OF RISING MOON (Mooneffects) Getting Started Remember, that before you join the wiki, you need to sign in if you have an account, or if you don't have one you can make one within access of the same link. Once you are signed in, please read the , as they are important, and breaking them can lead to consequences. Also, be sure to check out our - there are a lot of users out there, waiting to greet a new user like you. You can start off your adventure on the wiki by creating a page, posting on someone's message wall, or anything else that counts as a contribution. The best start is adding to your profile. And there you go. You're all set up! If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to contact an bureaucrat (crat), administrator (admin), or moderator (mod) listed below! Privileged Users Privileged users are users that have special rights, and can do certain commands that regular users cannot do. If you wish to become one, you will need to meet all requirements on this page. Keep in mind that our promotion system is currently being revamped, so the best way to become promoted is through moderator applications, hosted every few months or as needed. When they’re open, the post will be “highlighted,” meaning you will be notified! All privileged users can be found , but if you are too lazy to hit the link you can read on. ---- BUREAUCRATS - DewSpectrum11, Splish Splash Sploosh ADMINS - Nibby the Bird, Mooneffects MODERATORS - ShiverTheIceWing, Frostwing2615, Starflight897 Please contact these users for your concerns! Roleplaying Roleplaying is acting as a certain character in a set place. It is a fun way to interact with other users, especially if you are new. At the moment, we have five canon clans and four fanon clans available for roleplaying. Canon Clans: :ThunderClan :ShadowClan :RiverClan :WindClan :SkyClan Fanon Clans: :AmazonClan :DeathClan :FireClan :FogClan FAQ "Where do I put my FanClans?" Only one of your FanClans can become usable, and must be put on a blog post until it wins a contest. All others must be kept on blog posts. If you wish to post a second one, you need to win a contest. The next contest will start in February 5 2020 00:00:00 . Next Warriors Book Book Two of TBC will come out in October 29 2019 00:00:00 Free Bases Hit this link to find free-to-use bases for the wiki! You can add your own . These bases are here to prevent art theft, a serious rule-breaking action. Category:Browse Category:Guides